El Gran Desafío
by Angela I'l Morte Rossa
Summary: La rivalidad entre las deidades del Olimpo ha llegado muy lejos esta vez…¿Ahora podrán resistir las consecuencias de sus actos o quien será el primero en admitir la derrota?
1. El Experimento

**Hola soy Angela de la Mothe, fanfiker retirada desde hace mucho tiempo que intenta volver a las andadas con este fanfiction ^^. Solo no sean crueles conmigo, denle una oportunidad a mis historias, déjenme uno que otro comentarijillo y sobre todo ¡Diviértanse con la lectura! **

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_A Selkis y Anubis, mis diosas, mis amigas, mis amores, _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por inspirarme a escribir esto!_

_Esto se los dedico a ustedes, mis niñas, con todo el afecto de mi corazón._

"_**El Gran Desafío"**_

"_**La rivalidad entre las deidades del Olimpo ha llegado muy lejos esta vez…¿Ahora podrán resistir las consecuencias de sus actos o quien será el primero en admitir la derrota?"**_

**Capitulo 1º: El Experimento.**

¡Ah, el orgullo!...¿Cuántos enfrentamientos a causado en la tierra este elemento que llega a ser maligno en cantidades concentradas? ¿Cuántos desastres pudieron haberse evitado, si tan solo alguien, cualquiera, hubiera sido capaz de obrar con lago de humildad?...La verdad es que, entre los humanos, esta llave, abre la puerta a la calamidad. Y entre los dioses, esta puede ser un arma aún mucho más peligrosa, que de llegar a ser husada…traerá terribles consecuencias. ¿Y adivinen que…? Ellos no solo la utilizaron, sino que abusaron de ella…¡Jah! ¡Así es, damas y caballeros! ¡¿Y saben que más? Es momento de enfrentar tales terribles consecuencias!

**Monte Olimpo, Oficina Privada de Zeus.**

"…No puedes estar hablando en serio"

Un terrible silencio se apoderó del ambiente en aquella habitación. La mujer miró de mamera fija a las personas frente a ella, exigiendo sin dudar una respuesta con su intenso y fiero mirar, así como poco a poco comenzaba a expresar en él un fuerte sentimiento de desconcierto, mismo que sin duda provocó gracia a los presentes.

"Iris…"

La azulaba vista de la pelirroja viajó hacia un costado del estudio, donde una chica esperaba ordenes en una posición sumisa, portando una curiosa armadura que evocaba todo los colores del arcoíris.

"Lo lamento mi señora"- Respondió esta, moviendo negativamente su cabeza-"Mi señor Zeus ya ha decidido…"

"…Te has vuelto loco…"- Susurró volviendo su vista hacia el hombre rubio que permanecía sentado en una silla tras el escritorio, mirándole de manera divertida mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la superficie del mueble, dejando descansar su mentón sobre el nudillo de su mano-"Te has vuelto loco de remate…Si, eso debe ser"

"No, no, no, no"-Negó este dejando salir una divertida risa "Esposa mía, no entiendes el porqué de mi obrar ¿verdad?"

"Ciertamente no le hallo sentido…Pero es que ¿¡como, demonios, les has permitido ESO!"- Cuestionó nuevamente, alzando la voz y golpeando la superficie del escritorio con las palmas de sus manos- "¿No pudiste haberles impuesto otra cosa? ¡Lo arruinaran todo! ¡Lo sabes bien!"

"Hera, tranquila…"

"¿Ya te has olvidado del escándalo que hicieron tus hijos en la tierra? ¡Casi lo destruyen todo! ¡Y no es la primera vez que lo hacen!"

"Esto es simplemente un método más…_pacifico_ para arreglar las diferencias que tienen entre ellos."- Dijo entrometiéndose en la discusión de la legendaria pareja matrimonial, un hombre relativamente joven que permanecía sentado sobre el escritorio a un lado del señor de los dioses-"¿Qué más podíamos hacer?...Estaban causando un escándalo en la reunión y lo sabes…A ese paso hubieran terminando por provocar una guerra global entre deidades. En mi opinión, esto pudo salir mucho peor"

"¿"Mucho peor"?"- Cuestionó, la diosa del matrimonio haciendo uso de un tono de voz cargado de un sarcasmo doloroso-"¿Y no se les pudo ocurrir algo antes? ¡Esa reunión fue un desastre!"

"Tampoco exageres"

"Zeus, Hermes…ustedes rompieron la estatua de oro que Hefestos me regaló, mientras intentaban evitar que Demeter clavara su guadaña en tu hermano"

"No fue culpa de Hades"- Salió al rescate de su hermano, Zeus-"Ni de Demeter. Eris estaba causando todo ese alboroto"

"¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?...Zeus, pensé que la habías castigado a ella y a sus caballeros por todo el escándalo que hicieron en la tierra"

"Y si la castigó"- Dijo Hermes-"No solo le quitó a sus caballeros sino que también le confiscó su manzana dorada…además del castigo físico claro"

"…¡El salón quedó inutilizable!"-Retomó su regaño, Hera-"La espada de Ares aun sigue desaparecida, Dionisio apareció hace horas en el templo de Artemisa con sus cazadoras, y ella está furiosa, Apolo aun está intentando con Hércules sacar del techo la espada de Hades y el Tridente de Poseidón de entre todas las flechas, los ángeles de Artemisa desaparecieron al igual que Afrodita, Abell bebió uno de los licores especiales de Dionisio y ahora esta inconsolable porqué aun no puede ganarse el respeto y el perdón de Athena, Hestia ya no sabe como calmarlo, Eris estuvo haciendo destrozos en todas partes, media sala esta sumergida en agua, Demeter aun no puede escuchar bien por la música de esa marina, medio templo está sepultado bajo capas de hielo y la otra esta incinerada por la intervención de esos guerreros de Asgard, ¡Niké encontró la lanza de Hilda de Polaris entre los rosales afuera de mi templo…! ¡Con estos cortados a la mitad!"

"Bueno tía…admito que las cosas se descontrolaron un poquito"- Admitió con una sonrisa el dios de cabello color verde agua oscuro-"Pero no por eso las cosas fueron menos divertidas. A fin de cuentas, el problema quedó reducido a Athena, Hades, Poseidón, y el Avatar de Odín…¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer por ellos tía?"

"Hermes tiene razón. Pero…si crees que puedes hacer las cosas mejor, adelante, dame una mejor idea y yo la pondré en práctica inmediatamente…"- No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la diosa del matrimonio-"Eso pensé. Hera simplemente relájate y disfruta de la diversión"- Agregó, mientras Hermes reía para sí.

"Pero…has alterado el orden que ha estado impuesto desde la mitología…Zeus, esto no puede salir bien"

"Antes no lo habíamos requerido, ¿o sí?"-Cuestionó con una sonrisa que a su esposa, lejos de parecerle encantadora o seductora, le pareció lo más chocante de la tierra-"Es simplemente un método para que arreglen sus diferencias. Además situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperada ¿no es así, Hermes?"

"¡Claro! Además, estate tranquila tía, que mi padre tampoco va a permitir que ellos bajen y hagan lo que se les venga en gana con La Tierra ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto hijo, por supuesto"

"¿Qué han planeado ahora?"- Cuestionó, mirando de forma desconfianza a uno, luego al otro.

"Nada malo. Descuida Hera, todo saldrá bien"- intentó calmarla Zeus, reconociendo esa mirada que su esposa empleaba antes de comenzar a maquinar alguna maldad contra él para castigarle.

"¿Que te hace creer eso?"

"Usaremos el punto débil de todo dios para controlarlos: su orgullo, y mis hermanos tienen mucho, como ya estarás enterada, seguramente"

"Claro pero… ¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente para mantenerlos a raya?...Y aun no me has explicado en qué consiste específicamente ese experimento que les has propuesto"- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

"Todo a su tiempo, querida…Te lo explicare todo a su tiemplo…pero antes tengo algo de que encargarme antes de que todo comience. Hermes"-Llamó, volteando a ver al aludido, quien saltó al aire permaneciendo flotando en este en posición de firmes gracias a sus sandalias aladas-"Necesitaremos la ayuda de algunas personas…Quiero que convoques a mi presencia a quienes te mencioné hace algunos momentos"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Luego, en un singular despliegue de energía Hermes desapareció frente a ellos.

"Ahora creo que podre explicártelo todo antes de que Hermes regrese" Entonó Zeus, haciendo un movimiento con su mano, invitando así a su esposa a tomar asiento frente a él.

Hera le miró de manera desconfiada unos momentos, antes de resignarse, procediendo a aceptar su invitación, estando más dispuesta que nunca, a escuchar lo que el señor de los dioses tenía que decir…

**Santuario de Athena.**

**Templo Principal, Recamara del Trono. **

"¿¡Que qué!"- Cuestionó sorprendido el Patriarca procediendo a retirar la máscara de su rostro mientras usaba su típica vestimenta patriarcal en combinación con el típico casco al que todos estamos acostumbrados-

Frente a él Athena, también conocida como Saori Kido, permanecía sentada en su trono, apoyando su báculo frente a sus piernas mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos, ejerciendo una buena cantidad de fuerza para sostenerlo, en claro vestigio de la ira que tenía a flor de piel.

"Saori ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar algo así?"- Cuestionó el caballero divino de Pegaso, estando parado a su lado, vistiendo su ropaje sagrado mientras junto al caballero divino de Andrómeda intentaban arreglar un poco del desarreglado cabello de la diosa.

"Yo…"-Respondió cerrando con más fuerza sus puños sobre el mango de su báculo.

"Esperaba cierta hostilidad por parte de tus parientes Saori, tomando en cuenta nuestra historia con ellos…pero no que reaccionaran así"- Habló con calma el caballero de Cygnus abandonando su puesto al lado del Patriarca para avanzar, quedando frente a Saori, ofreciéndole un pañuelo-"Ten, límpiate Saori"

"Gracias Hyoga"- A continuación tomó el pañuelo, sosteniendo a Niké con una mano procediendo a limpiarse la cara con la otra haciendo uso del pañuelo-"Lo lamento…pero no pude evitarlo. Ese sinvergüenza puso en duda nuestro deber como guardianes de la tierra así como el descarado de Poseidón…La ira guió mis actos Shion…No pude contenerme"

"No se preocupe mi señora. Usted es joven…aun tiene tiempo para aprender a dominarse en esa clase de situaciones"- Habló de forma amable intentando calmarla-"Izo lo correcto al defendernos…aunque el resultado, ciertamente no fue el más….deseable"

"Después de lo que nos contaste Saori, no creo que a los dorados les haga mucha gracia esta situación"

Saorí dirigió su vista hacia el emisor de esta última frase, que hasta el momento había permanecido parado a una distancia un tanto prudente de ellos en compañía del caballero divino del dragón.

"…Sin embargo a estas alturas ya no podemos arrepentirnos"- Terminó de hablar Ikki, caballero divino del fénix, quitándose el casco de su armadura.

"Nuestra palabra está en juego ahora…Saori, si me lo permites, quisiera ir a comunicarle esto a mi Maestro y al resto de los caballeros dorados"- Entonó Shiryu, caballero divino del dragón, con el mismo tono de voz respetuoso de siempre.

Con un movimiento por parte de Saori, Shiryu se dió por servido procediendo a abandonar las estancias del templo principal iniciando el largo descenso por aquellas interminables escaleras en compañía del ave fénix.

"Shiryu tiene razón, no podemos retractarnos ya que nuestra palabra está en juego…pero teniendo en consideración como fue nuestra estadía en ese lugar la última vez que estuvimos allí, Saori, ten por seguro que será, muy difícil para algunos de los nuestros permanecer en aquel lugar" Dijo Hyoga mientras Seiya extraía del cabello de Saori algo que parecía ser un trozo de lechuga.

"Lo se…Debí haber actuado con mas sensatez"- Suspiró Saori.

"No te preocupes por eso Saori, después de todo nosotros somos tus caballeros, estaremos aquí para protegerte y cuidarte, siempre que nos necesites" Respondió Shun con una sonrisa amable.

"¡Claro que si!"- Lo apoyó Seiya-"Además solo será durante un tiempo. Y de seguro no es tan tremendo como parece"

"Gracias por su apoyo…amigos"- Entonó Saori, sonriendo levemente.

"Sigo sin entender Saori…¿Quién fue el que les lanzó esto a ti y a la señorita Artemisa?"- Shun extrayendo, con un poco de asco, otro trozo de lechuga del cabello de Saori.

"Fue Eris…luego de que Hilda y Poseidón, discutieran lanzándole a Arles la bandeja con el cordero asado"-Suspiró avergonzada.

"¿Qué hacía Eris allí?"- Cuestionó Seiya extrañado.

"De seguro estaba en busca de problemas, como siempre"

"El señor Abell fue muy amable al intentar defenderte"- Comentó Shun sonriendo amablemente-"Ciertamente pudiste haber salido mucho peor de aquella descontrolada cena"

"…Es verdad…Abell trató de defenderme cuando Ares quiso pelear con Poseidón, al hallarse bajo los encantos de Dionisio y sus bebidas…"

"…No entiendo, me perdí ¿Qué pasó después de que Abell te empujara para que no terminaras con medio banquete encima después de que Ares pateara la mesa?"- Seiya.

"Dionisios pidió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la mesa junto con Hércules cuando este quiso sostenerlo, esta se inclino para nuestro lado, y el lado opuesto ascendió bruscamente, golpeando a Hades y a Poseidón en las manos junto con Ares, cuando todos tenían sus armas en manos listos para pelear"

"Ah, entiendo…Fue por eso que estas terminaron incrustadas en el techo"-Shun.

"…Se que está de más que lo diga Saori pero…"- Dijo Pegaso alejándose de su amiga, rascando su cabeza-"…que cena más rara"-

"Lo sé"- Suspiró Saori.-"Necesito desesperadamente un baño"

**Extremo Norte del Mundo, Asgard.**

**Palacio Valhala, Sala del Trono. **

"Ese Poseidón es un dios muy insolente"-Comentó Sigfried, dios guerrero de Alpha Dubhe, mientras Hilda permanecía sentada en su trono, con los ojos cerrados mientras Fleur, su hermana, intentaba retirar los restos de algún tipo de comida de su cabello-"¿Cómo se atreve a tratarla de esa forma tan irrespetuosa cuando usted misma fue invitada por Zeus a esa reunión?"

"Sigfried, déjalo..."-Indagó Hilda abriendo sus ojos, mirándolo de forma fija y seria-"Ese es un dios cuyo orgullo y poder han atrofiado su corazón. No vale la pena responder más a su agresiones, rebajándonos a su nivel…"

"¡Pero señorita!"- Infirió Hagen de Betha Merak, permaneciendo al lado de su compañero y en la misma posición de él: incado en el piso, con una rodilla sobre este-"¿Como pretende que permanezcamos impasibles mientras ese…miserable, le ha faltado el respeto al hablar sobre ese tema, siendo él el principal causante de todo aquello?"

"Entiendo su rencor y su ira, Sigfried y Hagen, pero yo ya lo he perdonado. Nuestro señor Odín, en su grandeza, nos ha inculcado el valioso valor que corresponde perdonar a nuestros iguales aun por las faltas más seberas…Sobre todo porque ese dios, ha sido cegado por su poder y orgullo, por lo que jamás verá en la vergüenza en la que vivirá sumido en los próximos siglos por haberse dejado manipular por un simple mortal, siendo él una de las deidades más antiguas de la mitología griega, provocando así una de los mayores desastres de la humanidad"

"Señorita Hilda…"-Susurró Sigfried volviendo a posar su mirada sobre el piso-"Usted habla con sabiduría…Perdone nuestra arrogancia"-

"Pero…Hilda…Si dices que ya has dejado ese rencor atrás…¿cómo es que has aceptado esa propuesta se Zeus?"-Cuestionó Fleur, con inocencia, provocando que su hermana le mirase.

"Ho pequeña Fleur"- Sonrió Hilda-"Ese dios arrogante y odioso…por su obrar jamás podrá siquiera aparentar la grandeza de nuestro señor…Es por ello que creo que debería obrar con un poco más de humildad…Y yo, me he encargado la misión de demostrárselo cumpliendo esta misión que Zeus, amablemente me ha propuesto"

"Hermana…¿Es eso?"

"Por supuesto Fleur"

"Ah, menos mal"- Suspiró entonando una aliviada sonrisa-"Perdón pero…creí que querrías…no sé, vengarte de él por todas las atrocidades que te hizo pasar a ti, a los dioses guerreros y a la gente de Asgard cuando te manipuló con el anillo nibelungo jaja. Que tonta ¿verdad?

"Ho Fleur, jaja, que cosas dices hermana jaja"

**Meikai, Alguna lugar en los Campos Eliseos.**

No importó que tal respuesta proviniera de la boca de quien, tal vez, era uno de los seres en los que más confiaba sobre la faz de la tierra: su igual, su hermano gemelo...De todos modos, la naturaleza tan atroz y aberrante de aquella nueva noticia, logró sorprenderlo y perturbarlo hasta tal punto que sus dedos en vez de tocar con gracia las notas de aquel instrumento semejante a una pequeña arpa, lo hicieron de manera tosca provocando un sonido desafinado y chocante que, no solo esta fuera de tono, sino que también logró que varias de las musas allí presentes apretaran sus mandíbulas con fuerza.

"…Retírense"

Las musas intercambiaron miradas, no esperaban tal orden por parte de su señor, antes de dirigirse hacia otro lugar en los campos elíseos en un sutil y silencioso éxodo.

"¿Qué pasa Hypnos?...¿Demasiado para ti?"

"No oses poner en duda mis capacidades como dios, hermano"- Sentenció, amable pero firme, mientras dejaba su instrumento a un lado procediendo a ponerse de pie-"Ahora…dime que lo que he escuchado es solo una de las malas tretas del borracho de Pan"

"No, lo lamento pero es la verdad"- Respondió resoplando-"El señor Hades acaba de confirmármelo"´

"…No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que nuestro señor Hades, en su magnificencia, pudo aceptar un trato de tal…calaña?"

"Desconozco eso hermano…Pero, al parecer, ya está decidido."

"Hmp. Sabía que debíamos acompañar en esa reunión al señor Hades…Él no querrá admitirlo, pero siempre las reuniones del Olimpo son un tanto…caóticas"

"No tengo idea del porqué las reuniones de nuestra familia tienden a salirse de control de esa manera"

"Sigo pensando que es por la presencia de esos licores que ofrece Dionisio para saciar la sed de los comensales"

"…Es probable, son exquisitos, lo admito, pero una sola gota de más puede sacar lo peor del dios más recto…Pero regresando al tema…"

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer hermano"- Suspiró con un tono de voz que denotaba cierto fastidio-"El señor Hades está decidido en esta ocasión"

"Entiendo…Bucare a Pandora para que le informe de esto a los Espectros y así estén preparados para cuando la situación lo amerite…Aunque conociendo el voluble carácter de los humanos…esto no les agradara mucho"

"Eso dalo por hecho…¿Quién podría alegrarse en una situación así?"

**Santuario Submarino de Poseidón, Soporte Principal. **

"¿Emperador?..."

"Estaré bien Thetys"-Asintió el emperador del océano abriendo y cerrando su puño derecho, sintiéndolo un poco tieso debido a los vendajes que lo recubrían-"¿Cómo esta Sorrento?"

"Aun un poco aturdido por el contraataque de la señora Demeter, mi señor"- Respondió la sirena, arrodillada frente al trono con una gotita anime asomándose por sobre su casco-"Baian se está haciendo cargo de él en estos momentos"

"Hum, bien…Solo espero que Hera cumpla con su palabra y me devuelva mi tridente y su flauta en cuanto logren…"rescatar" a uno y encontrar al segundo"- Suspiró aun haciendo diversos ejercicios con su mano vendada.

"El señor Zeus dijo que tan pronto los recuperaran los enviarían con un emisario…Pero, emperador…permítame preguntarle ¿Por qué causas accedió a cumplir con lo que propuso Zeus?"- Cuestionó preocupada.

"Esos asuntos que no te competen a ti, Thetys"- Respondió provocando que su marina volviera la vista al suelo-"El caso es que he tomado una decisión, y vos, junto con el resto de mis generales obedecerán"

"Pero emperador…disculpe que insista, pero no estoy muy segura de esto…"

"Descuida, ustedes son marinas de Poseidón…Esto no será más que un juego de niños para ustedes"- Dijo sonriendo confiadamente-"Hilda de Polaris se ha vuelto una mocosa muy altanera…Ya quiero ver cuánto tiempo podrá resistir esto, antes de que ella y su deidad inferior se den por vencidas"

"…Esa mocosa impertinente…No se preocupe mi señor, nosotros aremos que se arrepienta por haberle hablado de con tal desenvoltura sobre ese incidente"

"Cuento con ustedes Tethys, cuento con ustedes"


	2. Un Nuevo Orden

**¡MUUUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**¡TAMBIEN LES DESEO UN MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Espero que la hallan pasado muy bien con sus familias, mis adorados lectores ^^ y que este año nuevo lo inicien de la mejor forma posible.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia para comentar el primer capitulo de esta historia. Este capitulo, va especialmente dedicado a ustedes mis amigas ;).**

**Capítulo 2º: Un Nuevo Orden.**

"Bien…Parece que todo está en orden"- Comentó Zeus, más para sí que para el resto de las personas reunidas allí en su santo estudio privado. Una última ojeada a los papeles frente a él, fue todo lo que necesitaba para proceder con todo aquello-"…Listo Hermes, prosigamos"

"¡Si, padre!"- Entonó y a continuación se volteó hacia las 3 deidades y la avatar allí reunidos frente a ellos-"Espero que haya quedado específicamente claro para ustedes los parámetros establecidos en esta clase de competencia y cuáles serán las consecuencias si estos llegan a ser rotos o intentan ser burlados por alguno de los competidores"- A continuación él y Zeus dirigieron mordaces miradas a las dos deidades mayores del grupo frente a ellos.

"Oye…¿Por qué solo nos miras a nosotros?"- Se quejó Poseidón, ahora con su recién desincrustado y recuperado tridente en mano-"Sobrevaloras demasiado a estas mujeres, hermano. Ellas son tan capaces de emplear esa clase de artimañas como nosotros"

"Eh, no."-Dijo como si nada-"Athena, no solo es mi hija predilecta por la cual NO TENGO NINGUNA CLASE DE FAVORITISMO…"-Aclaró como siempre hacía cada que nombraba a Athena como su hija-"…Sino que también es la diosa de la guerra justa y de la justicia, y por supuesto, siempre está a favor de una sana y noble competencia. Ella jamás se deshonraría a si misma empleando esa clase de medios…así como la señorita Hilda jamás se atrevería a poner en duda la honra de su tierra al ser representante de ella, y avatar de su regente en dominios de dioses ajenos"-

"Por supuesto que no, padre"- Respondió Saori sosteniendo con fuerza su báculo y usando su armadura divina.

"Además seria una grave falta de respeto a mis amables anfitriones…"-Completó Hilda sumamente seria sosteniendo de forma imponente su recién recuperada lanza- "Jamás nos atreveríamos a intentar siquiera s pensar algo así…¿Verdad Athena?"- A continuación intercambió miradas con la ya mencionada deidad de la sabiduría.

"Exacto, Hilda"

"¿Ven?"- Inquirió Zeus mirando a sus congéneres, con el pecho inflado de orgullo y una sonrisita en la cara.

"…"-Poseidón no dijo nada, la fama de "niña buena" de su sobrina y del avatar de Odín nuevamente le había puesto en una situación donde le era muy difícil salir sin parecer un mal competidor.

"De todas maneras el poner en duda de tal manera nuestra palabra ofende, hermano"- Emitió Hades, por primera vez en toda la jornada, levemente molesto.

"…Si ustedes no me hubieran dado motivos para desconfiar los trataría igual que a ellas"-Contra alegó Zeus, haciendo que Hades carraspeara y que Poseidón mirara hacia otras direcciones haciéndose el desentendido-"Y ustedes no solo me dieron dos…"-Comentó hacia una obvia referencia a las dos guerras santas provocadas por ellas-"Me dieron más de tres millones cuatrocientos setenta mil seiscientos ochenta y ocho buenas razones u tres cuartos para desconfiar...Así que no se quejen"-

"Uno obtiene lo que cosecha ¿verdad Padre?"-Athena.

"Exacto, mi niñ- ¡Ejem! Athena"

"¿Solo eso?...Vamos Zeus, tampoco es tanta la cantidad de muertos en las guerras santas"-Poseidón.

"Es que no recuerdo el número exacto…Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a las Moiras, ella llevan el registro de esa clase de cosas"-Respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto-"Pero, volviendo al tema…Espero estén listos para comenzar"

"Te deseo éxito, amiga Athena"-Dijo Hilda volviéndose hacia su igual, mientras la abrazaba de manera afectuosa y como podía.

"Igualmente Hilda"-Respondió Saori sonriéndole-"Que el destello de Niké oriente tus pasos, guiándote hacia la victoria"

Poseidón rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que Hades resoplaba de forma leve ante esa muestra de afecto y aprecio femenina que ambos consideraron infantil e innecesaria, antes de que ambos notaran como Zeus y Hermes les dirigían mordaces miradas de "¿Por qué, demonios, no pueden comportarse así como ellas?"

"Poseidón…"

Este se giró hacia su congénere, sorprendido pues no esperaba que este tuviera algo que decirle a esas alturas.

"…No lo arruines"- Amenazó Hades mirándole de forma glacial.

"…"-Poseidón se sintió estúpido de repente… ¿Por qué, diablos, había esperado recibir palabras de apoyo o siquiera afectuosas por parte de su hermano mayor?

"…Padre"-Entonó Hermes, volteando a ver al dios rubio con una gotita anime deslizándose por uno de los costados de su atractiva tez

"Meeh…Algo es algo"- Tuvo que admitir, antes de emitir un largo y cansado suspiro-"Ya no perdamos tiempo…Si ya no hay más interrupciones"- Dijo mirando a las niñas con una media sonrisa, quienes únicamente atinaron a bajar la mirada escondiendo a Niké y la lanza detrás de ellas-"…Esta competencia se llevara a cabo según lo acordado: una deidad reemplazara a la otra, cumpliendo con todos sus deberes y funciones hasta demostrar que es más hábil, o hasta que la otra se rinda o demuestre ser una incompetente total para cumplir sus nuevas labores asignadas. La competencia se dará por concluida cuando dos de las cuatro deidades frente a mí se hayan declarado vencedoras. Y si no hay dudas de ninguna clases, yo Zeus, señor del trueno y el rayo, regente del Olimpo, y dios supremo de la tierra doy inicio oficialmente esta competencia…"

"Hmp, siempre tiene que presumir"- Rezongó por lo bajo Poseidón mientras su hermano afirmaba suavemente…Al parecer, aquí, aún hay un par de resentidos porqué el menor de los tres hermanos, gracias al apoyo incondicional de su madre, la diosa Rea, pudo vencer al caníbal de su padre, Cronos, ganando así el máximo poder sobre el universo y la tierra…Aunque, si me preguntan, fue un lindo gesto de su parte el haber dividido y compartido sus dominios con sus hermanos…ya que bien pudo haberlos olvidado y mandado al diablo. Lástima, por lo que vimos en este fic, la gente es ingrata ¬_¬

"Padre, ya fui a los dominios de mis tíos, la señorita Hilda y de Athena"- Informó Hermes, reapareciendo frente a ellos y captando la atención de todos, luego de desaparecer sin que nos diéramos cuenta-"Todo está listo y en orden, podemos proseguir con el cambio"

"Gracias Hermes...Hades, Poseidón, hermanos míos…"-Hizo unos momentos de silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas para dirigirles a ellos…sin embargo…no se le ocurrió nada así que…-"…Suerte…"-Suspiró volteando su vista hacia las niñas frente a él-"Señoritas, igual para ustedes. Las tareas que les acabo de imponer en función de las nuevos deberes que tienen que cumplir son muy difíciles y pondrán a pruebas muchas de sus habilidades y capacidades como deidades. Tanto ustedes como sus guerreros estarán a prueba, en dominios extraños y sometidos a condiciones sumamente adversas…Pese a todo lo malo, espero de ustedes no menos de lo mejor. ¿Entendido?"

"Por supuesto, señor"- Respondió Hilda solemne.

"Si, padre, no te defraudaremos"- Athena

"Pudiste haberte esforzado en hacer un discurso así para nosotros ¿No?"-Poseidón.

"…Y traten de no poner en mucha vergüenza a mis hermanos ¿de acuerdo? Sobre todo tu Athena"-Agregó Zeus sonriéndoles, haciendo que ambas niñas asintieran con una seriedad que provocaba la ternura en el dios de los dioses.-"Hay unas sorpresas reservadas para cada uno de ustedes en sus nuevos dominios…Espero que eso les ayude al menos al inicio"

"Espera, ¿Qué clase de sorpresas?"-Hades desconfiado.

"Hasta luego"-Con un solo halo del imponente cosmos del dios, las cuatro deidades desaparecieron de su vista junto con sus respectivos guerreros, teletransportandolos a los territorios que a partir de ese momento, serían sus nuevos dominios-"Hermes"

"Si, padre, ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer"-Dijo con todo cansino.

"Bien…Asegúrate de ir al Meikai y cuidar que Athena llegue bien a los Campos Eliseos…Ese lugar no es sitio para que una niña como ella ronde libremente"- Agregó adoptando de repente una posición seria y preocupada.

"Entendido...Jah, y luego dices que no tienes favoritos ¿no?"- Agregó burlón comenzando a flotar en el aire.

"Solo cuido a la menor de mis hijos. Demándame"

"See claro…No te preocupes, "señor del trueno y del rayo", yo cuidare bien de tu "Ojitos Grises" en lo que esta competencia dura"- Zeus le dirigió una mirada asesina, y en una nerviosa risa Hermes desapareció de su vista.

"Adelante…Vuela lejos, antes de que termines como Asclepios"- Bufó Zeus rascando su cabeza-"… ¿Será que en serio tengo predisposición a mimar y cuidar más a "Ojitos Grises" que al resto de mis hijos?..."-Se cuestionó a si mismo adoptando una posición pensativa-"…Naaah, son ideas de ellos"-

**Meikai, costas del Rio Estigia. **

Malos recuerdos y, sobre todo, sentimientos encontrados. Eso era lo que muchos de los 88 caballeros de la divina orden de la diosa Palas Athenea Parthenos sentían al hallarse en el mismo lugar que, tiempo atrás, fue morada de muchos y donde muchos otros encontraron la muerte…sobre todo cierto grupo de caballeros que en ese mismo lugar ascendieron hasta la categoría de "Guerreros Divinos"

"Valla…este lugar no ha cambiado en nada"-Comentó Seiya ante el lúgubre paisaje frente a él, portando orgulloso su armadura.

"El tiempo no corre en el Meikai, Seiya"- Aclaró Shiryu.

"Creí que te lo había explicado en una de nuestras lecciones"- Acotó Marín, quien en ese momento estaba parada al lado de su discípulo preferido, cruzada de brazos.

"¿Tendremos que cruzar el río como la otra vez?"- Inquirió Shun volteando a ver a su hermano-

"…Espero no tener que volver a encontrarme con ese fastidioso barquero"-Rezongó Ikki quitándose su casco y sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos-"Si vuelvo a verlo…esta vez lo incineraré"

"¿Dónde está Athena?"- Le inquirió Aioria de Leo al santo pope-"Ya ha tardado demasiado en regresar"

"Paciencia, Aioria…Si algo malo hubiera ocurrido lo habríamos sentido al instante en el cosmos de nuestra diosa"-Respondió Mu, tranquilo como siempre.

"¿Crees que aun sigan esos espectros por aquí, Camus?" Preguntó Milo de Escorpión a su ya mencionado compañero.

"No estoy seguro…"- Respondió este con un tono frio de voz.

"Maestro…¿Qué piensa hacerle a ese espectro de rana si vuelve a verlo?"-Hyoga.

Camus volteó a ver a su alumno, indicándole con una sutil mirada que hiciera silencio. Este obedeció, pero tan pronto el caballero dorado volvió la vista al frente entonó una sutil sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para el resto de sus compañeros. Claro, para todos menos para su discípulo y mejor amigo, a quienes…aquella sonrisa se les antojó casi maliciosa.

De repente, entre la multitud de caballeros dos presencia divinas se hicieron sentir, luego en una pequeña explosión de energía reaparecieron frente a ellos Hermes saludándoles de forma animada con una mano en alto, mientras se hallaba escoltando a la diosa de la guerra justa.

"¡Saludos! ¡Hermes y Athena, la nueva diosa de la muerte, acaban de llegar!"-Entonó jovial, ignorando de inmediato la más de una mirada asesina que se posó sobre él.

"Athena, que gusto tenerla al fin con nosotros…Estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos"-Saludó Shion, avanzando hasta quedar frente a Saori.

"Lamento la espera Shion. La reunión con mi padre tardó un poco más de lo previsto…¿Ya están todos aquí?"-Preguntó pasando su vista por sobre sus guerreros, quienes ahora se hallaban incados sobre el piso con una rodilla sobre este frente a ella-"¿Nadie quedó atrás?..."

"Athena…sobre eso…"-Shion nervioso

"¿Qué pasó Shion?"

"Nada malo Athena, no te preocupes por eso"- Se apresuró a responder Hermes sonriéndole de manera despreocupada-"Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a Giudecca ¿Si?...Ahora diles a tus caballeros que se pongan de pie. No dispongo de mucho tiempo, y tengo que transportarlos a todos a través del Estigia"- Athena asintió, y mientras los caballeros procedían a ponerse de pie el suave e imponente cosmos del dios comenzó a rodearlos-"Sujétate"- Dijo de manera galante, sosteniéndola con fuerza por la cintura provocando que esta le mirara confundida, mientras otros como Shion y Seiya lo miraban de forma desaprobatoria.

"Hermes"- Lo llamó sorprendida.

"Tranquila Athena, seré gentil"- Dijo mirándole, y guiñándole un ojo-"Ahora vamos, hay una sorpresa que espero sea de tu agrado esperando en la entrada del Palacio de Justicia"

Athena quiso pedirle que le soltara, estaba después a incluso darle un golpe en la cabeza con su Niké, pero antes de que pudiera decir siquiera "PIO", Hermes soltó una divertida carcajada, desapareciendo con ellos.

**Algún lugar en el Santuario Submarino de Poseidón.**

"Así que este es el santuario submarino de Poseidón…"-Dijo Alberich de Delta Megrez alejándose un poco de sus compañeros, mirando los alrededores-"…Hay más especies de coral de las que creí"-

"¡Mira hermano!"- Llamó el dios guerrero Syd de Zeta Mizar con la vista hacía el cielo-"El agua se yergue por sobre nuestras cabezas…parece el cielo ¿verdad?"

"Bien, Sigfried, siempre quisiste conocer un lugar cálido y soleado ¿verdad?"-Sonrió Hilda, admirando como su guerrero miraba embelesado el brillante paisaje a su alrededor.

"…He visto ilustraciones de lugares mucho más bellos e iluminados en lugares como Holanda, pero si, supongo que esto es lo más cercano que estaremos de conocerlos"-Alberich

"No se equivoquen..."- Dijo una voz de repente, al mismo tiempo que una suave y cautivadora canción comenzaba a resonar provocando que los dioses guerreros adoptaran posturas defensiva y de combate para proteger a Hilda-"…El santuario submarino es el orgulloso poseedor de una gran cantidad de bellezas que jamás han sido vistos ni contempladas por los seres de la superficie…Agradecería que no las menospreciaran de tal manera, por favor"

"¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? ¡Muéstrate ante nosotros, ahora!"- Sigfried.

"Lamento haberlos sobresaltado"- Entonó una figura reapareciendo frente a ellos lentamente, realizando una reverencia-"Soy Tethys, la sirena…Una orgullosa marina de mi señor Poseidón. El señor Zeus, me ha encargado la misión de escoltarlos hasta el Soporte Principal y a ayudar a la señorita Hilda a adecuarse a todas sus funciones como nueva deidad del océano, hasta que el emperador se halle en condiciones de regresar a ocupar su cargo como es debido"

"Bien, entonces, no perdamos más tiempo. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de mostrarnos el camino, por favor?"-Preguntó Hilda sonriéndole de forma amable.

"Por supuesto"- Respondió la sirena, poniéndose de pie-"Síganme"

"Phenril… ¿Estás bien?"- Cuestionó Tholl de Phekda Gamma mirando preocupado a su compañero-"Estas un poco agitado…"

"Tengo mucho calor…"-Respondió el lindo lobito.

"¿Dónde está la señorita Fleur?"-Hagen

**Extremo Norte del Mundo, Asgard.**

**Altar frente al Océano Ártico. **

"Ah, así que ustedes son los generales marinos de Poseidón"- Emitió Fleur mientras ascendía por la gran cantidad de escalones de piedra, guiando así a los ya nombrados generales marinos-"Es un verdadero honor tenernos aquí en Asgard"

"Agradecemos su hospitalidad…señorita"- Respondió Baian de Hipocampo, luego de intercambiar algunas miradas con sus compañeros. Después de lo ocurrido ellos podían esperar de todo menos un recibimiento así de cordial.

"Solo llámeme Fleur, por favor"- Pidió con una amable sonrisa.

"Esta bien, como guste señ- ¡Ejem!...Fleur"- Respondió carraspeando un poco incomodo mientras Eo de Scylla codeaba a su compañero Isaac de Kraken, intercambiando picaras miradas.

"Así que, joven Fleur, mi hermano te encargó la misión de escoltarnos a mi y a mis generales hasta el palacio Valhala ¿Correcto?"- Emitió Poseidón, cortando con el ambiente un tanto romanticoso mientras caminaba al frente de la caravana, siendo escoltado por Sorrento de Siren y Krishna de Chrysaor.

"De hecho fue el joven Hermes el que me lo pidió…"-Respondió la Joven, volviendo su atención hacia el ex dios marino-"Mi tarea no solo consiste en escoltarlos a palacio, sino también a ayudarles en sus nuevos deberes"

"¿Deberes?"- Cuestiono Sorrento.

"Así es, mi hermana así como los dioses guerreros también tienen obligaciones que cumplir en Asgard. Son tareas muy diversas y especificas, en las cuales espero pongan mucho empeño y entusiasmo para cumplirlas ¿Si?"-Dijo sonriendo de manera inocente mientras volteaba hacia el grupo de generales, captando la atención de varios, e incomodando a cierto general de hipocampo.

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"- Cuestionó Poseidón, confiado al igual que siempre.-"Esto acababa antes de lo que esperaba"

"Disculpe, señorita Fleur"-Llamó Isaac de Kraken, captando la atención de la joven.

"¿Si, joven Isaac?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a palacio?"

"Hum…a ver"- Dijo Fleur mientras los generales miraban con enorme desgano la imponente cantidad de escalones que se alzaban frente a ellos, solo para llegar a tierra firme mientras el frio viento polar ártico chocaba contra sus espaldas-"Tomando en cuenta que son los guerreros de un dios no habrá se der muycho…Solo dos horas y media con suerte"

"¿¡Qué!"-Se quejó Kasa de Lymnades-"¿Por qué tanto tiempo?"-

"Es que no solo tenemos que atravesar bosques y terrenos montañosos cubiertos de nieve, también tenemos que atravesar riscos y algunos precipicios"- Respondió Fleur sonriendo como si nada-"Tenemos que darnos prisa, estamos adentrándonos a la tarde y la temperatura comienza a descender de forma precipitada. Arriba dos caballos esperan a por mí y el señor Poseidón para continuar el viaje"

"¿Solo dos?"-Baian de Hipocampo.

"Es decir que nosotros tendremos que seguir a pie, ¿correcto?"-Sorrento de Syren.

"Si. Las ordenes de Zeus fueron que ustedes recibieran el mismo trato que los dioses guerrero, y siempre que salimos de palacio, solo yo y mi hermana avanzamos montando nuestros corceles. Sigfried y los demás siempre prosiguen a pie y jamás se han quejado…Pero, estoy preocupada por ustedes ya que no conocen el terreno de la misma forma que ellos"

"Podremos hacerlo, sin contratiempo alguno"-Cortó de forma tajante Krishna de Chrysaor-"Así que no se preocupe por nosotros, señorita Fleur"

"Cuento con ustedes"- Respondió ella, sonriéndole al general marino cuando, en su descuido, su pie resbalo sobre una placa de hielo que comenzaba a recubrir los escalones de piedra. Fleur se precipitó de espaldas hacia el piso, pero afortunadamente Baian logró reaccionar a tiempo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos evitándole así la dolorosa caída.

"Ah, muchas gracias"-Dijo ella mientras Baian afirmaba nervioso con la cabeza, colocándola nuevamente sobre el piso.

"Jee ¿Soy yo…o algo se esta cocinando allí a fuego lento?"- Comentó Eo de Scylla de forma picara a Isaac de Kraken, mientras este reía para si de la misma manera.

"¿Puede continuar señorita Fleur?"-Poseidón volteando hacia la aludida.

"Si, continuemos"

**Entrada del Santuario de la Diosa Palas Athenea Parthenos.**

"Hmp"

"¿Por qué estarán tardando tanto?"

"…Insisto"- Suspiró Aiacos de Garuda haciendo un esfuerzo realmente inhumano para mantener la paciencia…y es que ¿a quién le gusta estar esperando en terreno enemigo?-"¿Por qué se supone que debemos hacer esto?"

"Porque Hades-sama lo ordena"- Respondió Radamanthys de Wyvern, sosteniendo su casco en su mano derecha.

"Punto"- Le apoyó Minos de Grifo quien asombrosamente no parecía afectado por el sol infernal de Grecia-"Aquí nuestra opinión no vale. Creía que lo sabía Aiacos"

"Soy consciente de ello…lo que no entiendo es porque el señor Hades nos obliga a cometer actos tan degradantes"- Resopló, imitando a su compañero el Wyvern, quitándose su casco.

"Por lo que tengo entendido fue por una apuesta que hizo con Poseidón, Athena, e Hilda de Polaris"- Dijo Pandora apareciendo siendo seguida por Cheshire de Caith Sith, a quien el calor ya comenzaba a afectarle…a pesar de que su surplice era relativamente escaso.-"Consiste básicamente en un cambio de roles, el que pueda cumplir con el rol asignado gana, y el que no es sometido una única vez a la voluntad del vencedor. Hades-sama no puede perder en esta contienda"

"¿Por qué todo esta tan endemoniadamente brillante?"- Se quejó Byaku de Nigromante, captando la atención del líder de su tropa, Minos, mientras se cubría del sol con una mano.

"Es por el sol, Byaku"

"La temperatura esta insoportablemente elevada..."-Dijo con tono calmo Rune de Barlog parado a una distancia prudente de Byaku.

"Rune, quítate esa túnica"-Ordenó Minos-"Me da calor solo con verte"

"Es que al momento del traslado me hallaba adelantando juicios en el Palacio de Justicia, Minos-sama"-Explico sin atreverse a cambiar su semblante serio-"No quiero ni pensar en el desastre que ara esa escoria en la administración del castigo y juicio de las almas en nuestra ausencia"

"Athena no está calificada para ser una diosa de la muerte, y sus caballeros mucho menos para ser los administradores del Meikai"- Respondió Aiacos-"Esto será un juego de niños para nosotros…Ya lo verán, a puesto a que ni siquiera duraran tres días en sus nuevas labores"

"Coincido contigo Aiacos…Sin embargo aun no entiende como es que Hades sama y los dioses gemelos aún no han llegado"- Comentó Pandora.

"Temo que solo nos queda, esperar"- Radamanthys de Wyvern.

"Ufh…Odio el calor"- Byaku de Nigromante.


	3. Nuevos Dominios

**Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza. Ya he comenzado las clases en la universidad y, entre nos, la verdad ando corta de tiempo . Quería que este capítulo fuera más largo pero la verdad, ya se ha alargado mucho, así que decidí dividirlo en varias partes. Espero que no les moleste. **

**Hay algunas partes aquí que les pueden confundir un poco, no se preocupen, al final del capia están las aclaraciones correspondientes n.n. **

**Capítulo 3°: Nuevos Dominios. **

**Olimpo, Oficina de Zeus.**

"Iris"-Llamó el señor del trueno y el rayo, provocando que su mensajera reapareciera frente a él-"¿Cómo esta todo en la Tierra? ¿Todo transcurre según lo estipulado?"

"Así es, señor"- Respondió la mensajera-"Hades y sus escoltas han sufrido un leve retraso, pero más allá de ello no ha habido nada sobresaliente que reportarle, señor"-

"Bien…Ares, Iris, Abell, Artemisa y Apolo ¿ellos están cumpliendo con los castigos que le impusimos?"

"Así es"- A continuación de un rápido movimiento de su mano la mensajera hizo aparecer un pergamino frente a ella, mismo que desenrolló y leyó en voz alta a continuación-"Iris, Abell, y Artemisa siguen despojados de sus caballeros. Mismos que ahora se hallan bajo la custodia de la señorita Hestia, supervisión de la señora Demeter y de Hera. Ares está encerrado en el Tataro con los Titanes en una eterna lucha por permanecer con vida; Eris pasa tres cuartas partes de cada día haciendo trabajo pesado en las fundiciones del señor Hefestos y sirviendo a su esposa, Afrodita; Abel y Apolo están sufriendo los intensos y eternos entrenamientos de Hércules, mientras que Artemisa está donde se encuentras las Moiras ayudándoles con su eterna tarea"

"¿Qué?"- Cuestionó luego de ahogarse con un poco de ambrosia-"¿Hera la envió con las Moiras?"

"Así es señor. La señora Hera se encargó personalmente de administrarle ese castigo. Creí que estaba al tanto"

"No…Hera me pidió que le dejara administrar el castigo de Artemisa pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, en ningún momento me dijo que clase de castigo le había impuesto…"-Entonó ahora pensativo-"Pobre Artie… En serio debe estar sufriendo"

"Así es señor"- Dijo Iris, enrollando el pergamino y abrazándolo contra su pecho-"Artemisa odia empedernidamente las artes manuales y domesticas"

"Es que ella es una cazadora, una mujer guerrera…Sencillamente no está hecha para esa clase de labores"

"…Pero…yo creía que ella había decidido serlo luego de que Athena demostrara ser más hábil que ella en las artes manuales cuando eran solo unas niñas"

"Y así fue, originalmente, pero no digas nada. Eso tiene la calificación de un secreto de estado"

"Si señor"

"¿No sabes a qué hora regresara Hermes?"

"No"- A continuación volvió a echarle un vistazo al pergamino-"Según esto…aún se encuentra con Athena en el Meikai…y al parecer no tiene deseos de regresar por el momento."

"Bueno…al menos la cuidara un tiempo…Sabe que aunque Athena sea su hermana no puede quedarse con ella porque aun tiene que vigilar a los otros"- Dicho y hecho volvió a servirse un poco de ambrosia.

"Padre…¿Estás seguro de que estas personas son confiables?..."-Cuestionó la mensajero mirando preocupada su pergamino, mientras las letras en este se borraban, volviendo a reaparecer ahora tomando la forma los retratos de algunas personas.

"Claro que lo estoy. Ellos ahora están bajo mi mando y saben perfectamente cómo sobrellevar los asuntos correspondientes a cada una de sus deidades. Son perfectos para ayudar a los otros…Además se encargaran de que no hagan destrozos, y de que ningún dios intente sabotear los dominios del otro o intentar recaudar información en preparación de una nueva guerra santa clandestina"

"Ese fue un movimiento muy astuto de su parte, señor"- A continuación bajó la mirada, volviendo su atención a su pergamino-"Thetys la Sirena custodiara a Hilda de Polaris mientras esta permanezca como Emperatriz de los mares; Fleur de Polaris custodiara a Poseidón en lo que dura su estadía como señor de las tierras del norte y…¿Qué?"-A continuación abrió sus ojos en desmesura mientras desenrollaba más el pergamino-"¿¡Qué quien será el custodio de Athena!"- Preguntó sorprendida volviendo su rostro hacia su padre.

"…Intenté seleccionar a otro pero no había nadie más"- Entonó Zeus haciendo un gesto adusto con la mano, restándole así importancia al asunto-"Solo ella está al corriente de todo lo que puede ocurrir en el Meikai…Estará bien, además le ayudara mucho"- Sonrió antes de llevar a su boca una copa con ambrosia.

"…Pero…no sé si sea buena idea"- Dijo dudosa, bajando su mirada leyendo los tres últimos nombres el final del papiro-"¿Qué qué?... Padre…¿Por qué los elegiste a ELLOS como custodios de Hades?...Si ni siquiera poseen armaduras legitimas correspondientes a una de las 88 constelaciones celestes"

"Por eso mismo lo hice Iris. El resto de los caballeros están obligados a marcharse con Athena al Meikai. Ellos ya demostraron ser confiables, y, aunque no son caballeros, se han puesto bajo el servicio de Athena"

"Lo sé…pero…a Hades no le hará mucha gracia esto"

"Si llega a hacerles algo perderá automáticamente esta competencia, y con los orgulloso que es preferiría perder primero su inmortalidad y marcharse al Tátaro antes de permitir algo así. Estarán bien, no te preocupes"- Dijo poniéndose de pie, sosteniendo la copa de ambrosia con una mano mientras se dirigía hacía uno de los grandes ventanales de su estudio.

"¿Otra vez espiando a esas bellas mortales, padre? Si es así esta vez temo que tendré que informarle a Hera sobre est-"-

"¡No Iris, claro que no!"-Se apresuró a responder por el bien de su integridad física-"Simplemente me divierto… ¿Quieres un poco?"- Preguntó señalando la otra copa con ambrosia sobre su escritorio.

"…Bueno, pero solo un poco"- Dijo la mensajera tomando la copa y caminando hacia su padre-"No suelo beber mientras estoy en servicio"- Zeus asintió con la cabeza mientras Iris bebía un sorbo de ambrosia-"…Y… ¿Qué se supone que estamos viendo?"-

"Mira directo al frente"

"No lo puedo creer…"

**Meikai, justo frente al Palacio de Justicia.**

"…Hace mucho que Hermes fue por Athena y sus caballeros…"

Una chica esperaba en la entrada del glorioso tribunal donde las almas eran sometidas a un juicio para pagar todos sus pecados cometidos durante sus vidas. Ella con un gesto elegante, alzó una de sus manos y enredó una hebra de su largo y sedoso cabello, el cual era de un color verde bastante vivido y llamativo que contrastaba perfectamente con sus intensos ojos color azul. Luego de la misma manera alisó la falda de su túnica, para después mirar a su alrededor…

"Todo está muy tranquilo sin los espectros rondando por aquí"- Dijo para sí, antes de soltar un largo suspiro-"…Ahh, ¿Cuánto más van a tardar?"

En ese preciso instante sintió el rápido y fugaz traslado de un cosmos divino, siendo acompañado por otro de la misma naturaleza y muchos otros poderosos pero de naturaleza más humana.

"¡Al fin!"

Sonriendo se apresuró a descender las escaleras que conllevaban a la entrada del Palacio de Justicia. Poco antes de que terminase de descender alcanzó a ver como una pequeña multitud de gente reaparecía frente a ella…

**¡STONK!**

**¡OUCH!**

"Señor Hermes, con todo respeto…"- Llamó Shion forzando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que una llamativa vena de rabia palpitaba furiosa en su frente-"…Agradeceríamos que no tratara a nuestra deidad de esa forma tan desinhibida, por favor"

"¡Y qué mantengas tus manos donde las podamos ver!"- Vociferó Seiya mientras Hermes rascaba su cabeza, en la cual ahora figuraba un llamativo.

"Hermes, somos medio hermanos"- Suspiró Saori con los ojos cerrados y un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas mientras estaba sosteniendo firmemente a Niké-"…compórtate"- Pidió nuevamente dedicándole una fugaz pero certera mirada de advertencia, anunciando con ello que estaba lista para volver a golpearlo en la cabeza con su báculo tan pronto intentara propasarse nuevamente.

"Eso no detuvo a nuestros parientes"- Dijo por lo bajo el adolorido dios del comercio.

"**¡Athena, Hermes!"-** Ante ese llamado Saori volteó en dirección del palacio de justicia, alcanzando a ver a la joven de túnica blanca que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos con la más encantadora de las sonrisas**-"¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!"**

"¿Perséfone?"- Llamó ella sorprendida unos instantes, antes de que una sonrisa flamante y alegre se dibujara en su joven rostro-"¡Core!"-Llamó finalmente con júbilo mientras la diosa de la primavera, y esposa de Hades, llegaba frente a ella dándole un más que afectuoso abrazo-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo hermana"

"Lo sé, Palas"- Respondió la diosa peliverde alejándose de ella apenas lo necesario como para verla a los ojos-"¿Cómo has estado? De seguro muy ocupada con todos esos problemas que generaron en la tierra nuestro hermano y nuestro tío"

"Si, al igual que tu marido"- Comentó Athena provocando que la diosa peliverde riera de manera nerviosa.

"Hermes, hola ¿Cómo has estado pequeño bribón?"- Saludó al dios del comercio.

"Feliz como siempre"- Sonrió él, flotando hasta quedar frente a ella, haciéndole una galante reverencia-"Core, veo que sigues hermosa como siempre"

"Cállate"- Sonrió ella mirando al que no solo era su hermano sino que a su vez era su ex pretendiente.

"¿Qué haces aquí Core?"- Se apresuró a cuestionar Saori-"El Verano acaba de terminar, ¿no se supone que deberías estar con tu madre?"

"Si, pero nuestro padre me convocó para que le ayudase en esta pequeña competencia entre deidades y como Hades no estará aquí en lo que dura la competencia mi madre no tuvo razones para oponerse. Es más, tan pronto se enteró de que estarías aquí no pudo esperar para enviarme"- Sonrió la deidad-"Esta muy feliz. Dijo que nos haría una visita un día de estos"

"La recibiremos con gusto"- Dijo con amabilidad Saori-"Espera...¿nuestro padre te pidió ayuda? ¿Para qué?"

"Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso Palas. Ahora vamos todos a Giudeca, hay mucho de lo que tengo que hablar con tus guerreros"

"De acuerdo. Andando caballeros"- Saori emprendió la marcha nuevamente, ahora avanzando al lado de Core a la cabeza de la caravana mientras eran seguidas por el resto de los caballeros. Seiya y los otros, tan pronto inició la marcha, se posicionaron a su lado como sus escoltas personales, dirigiéndole frías miradas de hermanos celosos a cierto dios del comercio.

"Será un viaje muy largo"- Suspiró Hermes.

**Santuario de Hades, Zona de los Doce Templos Zodiacales.**

"**¡UFFHH!"-** Suspiró en ese momento Sylpheed de Basilisco quitándose el casco de su armadura mientras seguían avanzando a través de las interminables escaleras-"No culpo al señor Hades por intentar eclipsar el sol. **¡Esa mendiga bola de gas es totalmente insufrible!" **

"Algo raro está ocurriendo aquí…"- Comentó Veronica de Nassu subiendo mientras alzaba la falda de su traje de novicia-"…¿Por qué, demonios, hay tantas escaleras?"

"Escuché que la actual reencarnación de Athena, Saori Kido, es la dueña de una de las más exitosas empresas de todo Japón"- Dijo Edward de Silfo un poco agitado.

"…¿O sea que es millonaria?"- Cuestionó Cheshire de Caith Sith, caminando a la par de su compañero, estando también agitado.

"Millonaria no: es Multimillonaria"- Corrigió Edward.

"¿Es millonaria y ni aún así puede costearse un mendigo servicio de transporte en este lugar como unas escaleras eléctricas o un teleférico? **¡Pffff! ¡Tacaña!**"- Respondió Cheshire.

"No niego que serían….muy útiles…pero, tomando en cuenta la estructura arquitectónica del lugar, sería muy antiestético"-Comentó Veronica de Nassu.

"Esto es extraño…"- Comentó Rune de Barlog mientras seguían avanzando-"…Ni siquiera la batalla pasada que libramos en el Meikai resultó tan agotadora…¿Por qué subir por estas escaleras si lo es?"- Dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano.

"Ni idea…pero…nos hubiéramos trasladado a la noche"- Comentó Worm de Gusano subiendo las escaleras con ayuda de los tentáculos de su sapuri-"Así al menos no tendríamos que soportar este sol infernal"-

"Coincido contigo"- Respondió Byaku de Nigromante-"…Hubiera sido muy conveniente, este sol resultó ser demasiado para algunos"- Dijo señalando para atrás con el pulgar, específicamente hacia donde Niove de Deep avanzaba cargando sobre su hombro a Zeros de Rana, quien se halaba inconsciente con un severo caso de insolación.

"Pandora-sama…"- Llamó Radamanthys de Wyvern caminando al frente junto con los otros jueces del infierno encabezando la caravana de espectros

"… Realmente…¿era necesario esto?"- Cuestionó Aiacos mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente, ayudándole a transportar lo que era el instrumento musical predilecto de la heraldo: el arpa.

"Por supuesto. Nuestro señor Hades disfruta mucho con mi música, era imprescindible traerla"- Dijo con solemnidad mientras avanzaba siendo flanqueada por Violatte de Behemoth y Minos de Grifo.

"Vamos muchachos, no claudiquen ahora"- Llamó el juez del infierno con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Si, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer"- Respondió Violatte de Behemoth mientras Pandora asentía.

"¿Cuánto falta?"- Cuestionó Radamanthys, no por que estuviera cansado, sino que ese sol infernal era capaz de podrir y hartar hasta al guerrero más abocado.

"En cualquier momento deberemos llegar a la casa de Tauro"- Respondió Pandora.

"**¿¡QUE!"-** Cuestionaron los dos jueces del infierno.

"Andando, no pierdan el paso"- Ordenó Pandora.

**Templo Principal. **

"Humm, nada mal. Realmente no esta nada mal…"-Dijo Hypnos paseándose por las instalaciones- "Puede que Athena sea una consentida pero realmente posee una grandiosas instalaciones"

"No la alabes hermano"- Dijo Thanatos con seriedad, obviamente de mal humor.-"¿Dónde se suponen que están los espectros? Ya deberían haber llegado"

"Lo harán en cualquier momento, no te preocupes"

Mientras ellos continuaban discutiendo el nuevo señor de la vida se hallaba parado frente al trono que alguna vez supo ocupar la nueva deidad de la muerte, Athena, mirándolo con algo de resentimiento.

"**HMP"-** Dijo casi ofendido, dando media vuelta negándose a ocuparlo por su orgullo de dios.

**Asgard, extremo Norte del mundo.**

"**¡CUIDADO!"**

**¡BRROOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Pasados algunos momentos finalmente el peligro parecía haber pasado. Fleur con ayuda de su caballo lograron salir de la grieta entre algunas rocas donde había alcanzando a refugiarse.

"**¿¡Todos están bien!"**

"Perfectamente bien, joven Fleur"- Asintió Poseidón bajando su tridente, retirando así el escudo protector que había creado para resguardarse de la avalancha.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"- Cuestionó Sorrento de Siren quien, a pesar de que alcanzó a ser protegido por la barrera de su dios al hallarse caminando a su lado, se hallaba sepultado de nieve hasta la altura de su cintura.

"Les advertí que hicieran silencio"- Suspiró Fleur bajando de su caballo para ayudar a Baian, quien se hallaba sepultado hasta la cabeza y solo podía ser localizado por los piquitos de sus escamas que se asomaban por sobre la nieve-"Esta zona es muy propensa a derrumbes y desprendimientos de nieve…"

"**¡Ouch!"**-Se quejó Kasa de Lymnades cuando su compañero, Krishna de Chrysaor le golpeó en el casco con el mango de su lanza-" ¿Qué…? Tenía que estornudar y no pude contenerme"- Se excusó.

"Provocaste una avalancha ¬¬"-Lo acusó Krishna sosteniendo con fuerza su lanza.

"Oigan… ¿no sienten que falta algo aquí?"- Cuestionó Baian terminando de salir de su trampa de nieve con ayuda de Fleur.

**Algunos cientos de metros más abajo…**

"Aauuu…"-Se quejó Eo de Sylla, recuperando la conciencia-"mi cabeza… ¿Qué pasó?"

Una densa corriente de aire frio proveniente desde muy al sur le hizo sentir un escalofrió doloroso y muy incomodo. Gruñendo incomodo bajó la vista y se descubrió colgando cabeza abajo de una estructura reseca del tipo vegetal sobre un precipicio cuyo fondo no alcanzaba a ver.

"**¿¡Qué demonios pasó!"**- Gritó con fuerza mientras intentaba salir de esa, cuando a causa de un movimiento herrado un brazo quedó colgando sobre él. Alzó la vista y descubrió a Isaac quien también estaba colgando cabeza debajo de la misma estructura vegetal.

"**Mnh…"**-Se quejó Isaac, dando media vuelta casi como si estuviera en su cama, generando que las ramas que lo sostenían cedieran bajo su peso.

En el mismo instante en que Isaac terminó de caer Eo reaccionó alcanzando a sujetarlo del pie provocando que pendiera cabeza abajo sobre el precipicio.

"**¡AAIUUTOOO*!"- **Gritó en cuanto una corriente de viento los azotó provocando que se mecieran.

**Olimpo, Oficina de Zeus.**

"Señor…"-Llamó Iris mientras Zeus estaba ubicado en su silla frente a su ventanal, mirando por este mientras ella llenaba su copa con más ambrosia-"¿No deberíamos verificar como les está yendo a los otros?"- Cuestionó alzando la vista, mientras frente a ella reaparecía su pergamino, desenrollándose y florando frente a ella-"…Por lo que dice aquí, hay algunas complicaciones y…Hermes no se está…"comportando" con Athena**"- Dijo esto último arqueando una ceja.

"Hum, déjalo…podremos hacerlo más tarde"- Sonrió Zeus, tomando un sorbo de ambrosia-"Además, esto es más divertido"- Sonrió mientras

**Olimpo, Templo de Deméter. **

¡Ah, la magnificencia del templo de la diosa de las cosechas! Un templo rebosante de vida y calma tranquilidad. Muy famoso entre las deidades por los extensos campos repletos de vegetación hermosa y divina que cambia constantemente según el humor de la diosa y que adorna constantemente el frente el templo de Zeus.

"Humm"- Dijo la diosa, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño dorado muy largo y abundante, mientras yacía sentada en su jardín frente a una mesa mientras sobre esta reposaban una tetera y varios platos en los cuales reposaban varias masitas y dulces sumamente suculentos-"…Té de rosas, mi favorito"- Dijo inhalando el suave vapor que emanaba suavemente de su taza de té.

"Yo prefiero el de Manzanilla, pero este también es excelente"- Dijo una mujer frente a ella, una despampanante mujer de cabello pelirrojo y matadores ojos azules, mientras tomaba una masita y la comía con elegancia.

"Cierto Hera…¡Ah!, ya lo olvidaba"- Dijo de repente Deméter volteando en dirección de su extenso jardín, que en ese momento se hallaba cubierto de flores y plantas aromáticas-"Oigan muchachos ¿quieren merendar con nosotras?... ¿Muchachos?"

"Déjalos Anesidora***"- Dijo Hera mirándolos de reojo, antes de beber un sorbo de su taza de té-"Están muy decaídos, alejados de su deidad y con sus armaduras destruidas, no tienen muchos motivos para estar joviales"

"Si, pero aún así, Teléia*****, eso no quiere decir que deban ser groseros"

"Lo sé, lo sé…"-Suspiró Hera-"Los Caballeros de la Corona son mucho más divertidos lo admito"

"…Malditos caballeros de Athena"- Suspiró Jaga, ex caballero fantasma de Orión (como ya dijimos antes, sus armaduras fueron destruidas por orden divina de Zeus) mientras estaba sentado en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, y varias ninfas alegres jugueteaban a su alrededor colocándole una corona de flores y un collar- "…Estupida Eri******"

"Extraño a la señorita Eris"- Se lamentó Maya, ex caballero fantasma de Flecha, estando recostado en el piso con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de una ninfa que jugaba con su cabello.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le dure el castigo?"- Se cuestionó Yan, ex caballero fantasma de Escudo, mientras estaba sentado solo entre las flores.

"¡Ni idea! ¡Pero aléjense de mí, ninfas fastidiosas!"- Gritó Christ, ex caballero fantasma de la Cruz del Sur, mientras corría escapando de un par de juguetonas ninfas a las cuales su reacidad al contacto femenino se les hacía encantador.

"Hmp"- Dijo Ajax*******, anteriormente conocido como Orfeo, ex caballero fantasma de Lira, mientras estaba durmiendo profundamente boca abajo entre las flores.

"…"-Ante la imagen de su compañero, Yan suspiró elevando su vista al cielo-"…Será mejor que descansemos, cuando la señora Hera termine con su merienda volverla a hacernos trabajar como esclavos en su templo"-

"…No deberías hacerles trabajar tanto"- Comentó Demeter alejados de ellos mientras le ofrecía más masitas a la diosa del matrimonio.

"¿Cómo no? El trabajo es bueno, les ayuda a olvidarse un rato de su diosa desaparecida…"- Sonrió la pelirroja aceptando una masita-"Además…me gusta tenerlos en el templo. Me hacen compañía…"

"…Y la vista en algunos casos no está mal, ¿verdad?"- Sonrió Demeter por lo bajo con cierta picardía.

"…En cierta forma, es verdad"- Rió Hera-"Y…¿Dónde, se supone, que están los Santos de la Corona? Creí que estaban bajo tu cargo"

"Lo están, pero pensé que un cambio de "clima" les haría bien"

"¿A dónde los enviaste?"

**Olimpo, Templo de Hestia.**

Una atmosfera fresca, cálida y acogedora siempre reinaba en la morada de la diosa de los hogares. Su templo, el cual se hallaba localizado en la parte más alta de todo el Olimpo, poseía en su antesala, un altar en cuyo centro reposaba una antorcha de fuego eterna, que, repito, jamás se apagaba, en honor, y obvia a alusión, a Hestia como diosa del Fuego…

"¿Gustan más té, queridos?"

Una gotita anime, gruesa y pesada surcó las frente de los Ángeles Odiseo e Ikaro mientras se apresuraban a negar con la cabeza.

"Eh, señorita Hestia…"-Llamó Odiseo con clara incomodidad.

"No, así no cariño"- Dijo Hestia interrumpiendo momentáneamente al Ángel, mientras dirigía su atención a su derecha, exactamente hacia donde Teseo estaba sentado sosteniendo rudimentariamente dos agujas de coser, un par de ovillos de lana rojos y un trozo de tela bastante deforme que colgaba de las agujas-"Es tres derechos, un revés y un derecho, no un revés y tres derechos"

"Oh…rayos…esto es difícil"- Se quejó Teseo suspirando-"Esto es una abominación"- Dijo mirando su tejido.

"No te preocupes, nadie es perfecto en las artes, sobre todo al inicio. Es un excelente comienzo"- Lo felicitó la diosa con una amable sonrisa, una mujer joven de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos verdes, piel clara, y sobre todo muy amable, y maternal.

"¿Cómo hicieron ustedes para meterse en esto?"- Vociferó en voz baja Berenike de Comma, a Odiseo, mientras dos de sus iguales estaban sentados en la mesa, sin siquiera haber tocado el té o las piezas de pan dulce que habían colocado frente a ellos.

"Estamos bajo el cuidado de la señorita Hestia"- Respondió Odiseo.

"Y hasta ahora no nos ha ido tan mal…"-Dijo Ikaro por fin tomando un poco de pan y comiéndolo.-"Vimos programas de cocina, hicimos manualidades, tejimos, hicimos cestas de mimbre, leímos poesía…"- Completó con tono hastiado.

"Espero que a ustedes les haya ido mejor con la señora Deméter"- Suspiro Odiseo interrumpiéndolo, pues la lista de actividades realizadas era realmente larga

"Básicamente trabajo de campo"- Suspiró Atlas de Carinna-"Trabajos físicos relacionados con la agricultura"-

"Tengo la espalda hecha trizas"- Se quejó Berenike de Comma-"Quien diría que cortas plantas con una guadaña durante 13 o 14 horas diarias sería tan agotador"-

"También las herramientas de la señora pesan como 10 o 15 kilos"- Suspiró Atlas.

"No se quejen"- Les cortó Ikaro-"Al menos ustedes se irán de aquí en cualquier momento"-

"Nosotros estaremos aquí hasta que le revoquen el castigo a la señora Artemisa"- Dijo Odiseo cruzándose de brazos-"Y entre nos…creo que nuestra estadía aquí ya le esta afectando en demasía a uno de nosotros"- Dijo mirando a Teseo tejer.

"Te entiendo"- Suspiró Berenike, mirando como Jaô de Lince estaba sentado a la izquierda de Hestia, haciendo alarde de sus habilidades en las artes manuales, mientras Teseo le miraba con cierto odio.

"Parece que es contagioso"- Dijo Atlas arqueando una ceja.

"Extraño a la señorita Artemisa"- Suspiró Ikaro, comiendo más pan.

**Aclaraciones:**

**(Aiuto*):**** Eo es ****italiano n.n así que me pareció muy lindo (aparte de galante y seductor ¡ufh! ¡Hay papito!) que dijera algunas frases en su idioma natal, por ende, "Aiuto", significa "Ayuda", en italiano n.n.**

**("…Por lo que dice aquí, hay algunas complicaciones y…Hermes no se está…"comportando" con Athena**"): ****Bueno, como todos sabrán Athena es hija de Zeus y Metis, y Hermes es hijo de Zeus con Maya, por ende, ambos son medios hermanos. Pero, como se ha demostrado a lo largo de toda la mitología, las relaciones consanguíneas directas no son importantes pero para nada para los miembros del panteón griego. (Recuerden a Hera y Zeus /hermano y hermana/; Hades y Perséfone /Tío y Sobina/). El incesto es común. Hermes, anteriormente, cortejó a Perséfone (su media hermana) y al parecer ahora le tocó el turno a Athena . A eso se refiere Iris cuando dice que él "no se está portando bien"**

**(****Anesidora***):**** Es un epíteto de Demeter, es griego y significa "Dadora de Dones"**

**(****Teléia*****):**** Epíteto de Hera, significa "Diosa del Matrimonio"**

**(Eri******):**** En la película ****Saint Seiya Gekijōban o mejor conocida como Eris, la diosa maligna, es la chica a quien Hyoga salva y, a su vez, quien es poseída por el espíritu de Eris. **

**(****Ajax***********):**** Decidí cambiarle el nombre al personaje ya que, por si no se han dado cuenta, también hay otro "Orfeo de Lira" en la Saga de Hades. Y como no quería crear confusiones decidí cambiarle el nombre n.n espero no les moleste.**

**(Caballeros Fantasmas):**** A si se les nombra constantemente a los caballeros de Eris en el fandom que frecuento mucho últimamente, así que decidí adoptarlo aquí.**

**(Armaduras Destruidas):**** Verán, las armaduras de los caballeros fantasmas corresponden a las constelaciones del cielo, las cuales, aparentemente, están bajo el poder de Athena. Se me hizo muy ilógico que los caballeros fantasmas aún las tuvieran bajo su poder (sobre todo porque ya me decidí a no destruir las armaduras de los guerreros de la corona) así que no me quedó más opción que deshacerme de ellas.**

**Bueno, espero que con esto todo haya quedado claro. Hasta la próxima n.n**


End file.
